remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Star Dragon Balls
The Black Star Dragon Balls, or Ultimate Dragon Balls, are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the Nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Description The Black Star Dragon Balls are the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approximately 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (the Super Saiyan 4 transformation can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the universe, or galaxy according to the FUNimation dub. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the designated planet on which the wish was granted, the host planet is destroyed after one year (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). In the Japanese version, Mr. Popo insists that not only must they be returned to the planet they were used on, but they must be returned to their original spot, hence why Earth still exploded a year after their initial use despite Goku, Pan, and Trunks returning the balls to Earth. The Black Star Dragon Balls have a reversed effect when the person with a pure heart make a wish. These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever until their restoration in Treasure Planet. Like the Earth or Namekian Dragon Balls, the summoner must utter a set of words. These words are "Eternal Black Star Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Ultimate Shenron!" Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. Planet Fake Namek, brought to Dark Planet by the Big Gete Star. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. Planet Arlia. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. Planet Pital, taken by the Pilaf Gang to New Planet Vegeta. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. Planet Yardrat. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. Planet Frieza 79. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. Planet Imecka *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. Planet Luud. Known wishes granted *Goku unintentionally wished back to a kid by Emperor Pilaf (Pilaf originally meant to wish for world domination before Goku sees Pilaf and the gang in order to find out where is the mysterious light coming from). *New Planet Vegeta to be recreated next to Earth II (by Baby). *The Pilaf Gang wished to restore Dark Planet and the Big Gete Star prior to the events of the movie Treasure Planet. *New Earth to be formed into the Energon Orb. (by Goku, Pan and Trunks) *Pan wishes for Ultimate Shenron to grant three wishes: *#Treasure Planet to be recreated in Alpha Q's universe (by Marika Kato). *#Planet Aqurius to be restored to its normal state (by Gruier Serenity). *#Taraaku and Mejeiru to be relocated in the Alpha Centauri (by Chiaki Kurihara). Trivia *During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the Black Star Dragon Balls are never mentioned, yet Emperor Pilaf knows of their existence at the start of Dragon Ball GT, thanks to personal research. The only people who would have known of the existence of the balls would have been Piccolo (due to him having all of Kami's knowledge) and possibly Mr. Popo, but King Kai also knew of their existence. *When the Nameless Namek split into Kami and Piccolo, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned into stone and became inactive due to the "creator" of the balls no longer existing. However, when Piccolo and Kami reunited during the Imperfect Cell Saga, the balls once again became active due to them being one again. The balls were briefly deactivated when Piccolo was killed when Buu destroyed the Earth (of course, the balls themselves were also destroyed along with the earth, so Piccolo's survival was irrelevant), and were reactivated once again when Porunga restored Piccolo's life. Category:Quest Items Category:Balls Category:Artifacts Category:Items